Penguin Riders
Penguin Riders is a game availble on the PengStation 3, and it is coming soon to the PengStation Portable. Story One day, a penguin is looking for some coins to get a puffle, so he looks everywhere, but then sees the big TV screen in the city center. There's an advertisement for a Snowboarding Race, and if you win, you could get 1,000 coins! The penguin is intrigued--he really wants a yellow puffle--so he goes to sign up to join the race as he reads on the screen, "Go to 174 Snowman Street to sign up!" The penguin finds his friends all joining as well; they all want the coins, so they make an agreement that if one of them wins, they share the coins. They find the signing up center, but find out that other penguins have already joined. "Looks like we've got competition!" says the penguin while walking over to the joining booth. A Ninja is sitting inside the booth; he's reading the newspaper and glances at the penguins and says "Wha' do ya want?" The penguin hands him 4 coins, 1 for each penguin. The penguins walk away but the ninja calls them back. "What are your names?" he says. "Well, I'm Plank and these are my friends." "Well, what are your friends' names?" says the Ninja to Plank. Plank points to the red penguin "That's Firework," then points to the yellow penguin and says "That's Sunshine," and finally points to the pink penguin and says "That's Candy." The Ninja lifts the barrier and lets the penguins through. Plank sees four other penguins. "Who are you?" he asks them. The purple penguin says "I'm Flower," and then points at the green penguin and says "That's Speedy," and finally points at the black penguin and says "That's Risky." Risky looks at Plank and says "Well, well, well, look what we have here! A little penguin! Aww, ain't he cute... NOT!" Plank looks angry, he goes up to Risky and says "I may not be 'cute' but I sure am READY TO RACE!" Risky then looks back at Plank and says "Heh. Doesn't matter how much you try, you're not getting that golden puffle!" Risky chuckles, then turns away. "Wait... GOLDEN PUFFLE?????" Plank says to Risky. They then go off to race. Gary comes and gives them snowboards. "But G, we already have Snowboards!" says Candy. "Ah, yes, but these are highly skilled, they have artificial intelligence to seek where to go! But they can't drive themselves; you still have to steer!" says G. "OK, let's go!" says Plank as he runs to the starting line. Characters Snowboards Tracks *Pengydeen *Ice City *Land of Flystar *Happyface State *Diamond Falls *Dorkugal Missions Mission 1 - Get 1st place! *Objective: Finish first place in the race! *Track: Pengydeen *Character: Plank *Against: Speedy Mission 2 - Finish 1st, 2nd or 3rd! *Objective: Finish in either 1st, 2nd or 3rd place! *Track: Ice City *Character: Sunshine *Against: Flower Mission 3 - Get back the Coins! *Objective: Get the coins back! *Track: Land of Flystar *Character: Firework *Against: Risky Mission 4 - Golden Puffle? *Objective: Find the Golden Puffle! *Track: Happyface State *Character: Candy *Against: Ninja Mission 5 - Get to the Castle! *Objective: Take the golden puffle to the castle before the enemies do! *Track: Diamond Falls *Character: Plank *Against: Everybody (Enemies) Attacks Category:Games